twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mlp rainbow/Pet Peeve 1
Over the past year I've developed a particular pet peeve that continues to come up, on average, about every other week. It drives me absolutely, undeniably insane to see this pet peeve come up. There's nothing I can do about it, because if I tried, I'd just come off looking like a total jerk. In the end, I probably still do come up as a jerk because I usually don't end up interacting with the people who trigger this peeve. I don't want to look like a jerk for this. Heck, there's a great deal of other things I'd rather look like a jerk for than this. I'll put it out plainly, and as uninsulting as I can: It peeves me off to see people make characters, whether on purpose or not, who I would be generally be acting out of character to not get ridiculously, fangirlishly excited about, and then consistantly put them into positions where Rainbow would run into them. What do I mean by this? Well, let's take a look at my character. As you know, I play Rainbow Dash (And this will be one of the rare few times you'll see me speaking OOCly. I like to keep the illusion up as much as I can). Rainbow Dash gets very excited about certain things. Primarily, she gets excited about the Wonderbolts. She gets downright fangirly about the Wonderbolts. Most recently, she now gets fangirly over Daring Do, but I'll get to that later. We have had no less than several dozen Wonderbolts made over the course of the past year. I can't even count how many we've had. Nearly each and every one of these Wonderbolts will pop up in Ponyville at some point (Our current Soarin is the exception to the rule, for reasons that I'll point out at the end), and at some point, try to run into Rainbow Dash. If I played Rainbow as pure to the theme as possible (And trust me, I really, really try), this would result in a fangirl squeal, a whole lot of 'omigoshomigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh's and generally making herself look stupid. I like it when Dash gets excited about things. This brings about a whole different side of her that doesn't care about cool and awesome, or upholding her image. Unfortunately... This also gets very, very tiring, very quickly, and I, as a player, have a hard time keeping this up repeatedly. Especially if Wonderbolts show up randomly in every scene. When a Wonderbolt is at the scene, Rainbow tries desperately to impress them. Repeatedly. You've seen how she gets in the series, just imagine that. This becomes disruptive to the people I'm scening with, and because I try to not ignore people just because of the type of character they play, it becomes disruptive to the fun I'm currently having. And probably makes me look like a jerk (See a repeated theme here? Just because I play a jerk, doesn't mean I am one). In addition, it takes the fun out of Rainbow being excited. Like I said, I like fangirl Rainbow... On my own terms. Now, I'm not going to say that people shouldn't make Wonderbolts. I'm not angry at people, nor am I saying this to disuade you. Make 'em to your hearts content. They just should not have any reason to be there, randomly, wherever Dash is. They shouldn't randomly offer her a Wonderbolts position. They should not stalk her, beg her, plead her to show off her stuff. They should not be in Ponyville randomly, and just so happen to run into Rainbow Dash at every corner. It's cool that you want to see your favorite character go absolutely ga-ga on your own character. It's not cool to assume that I have to roleplay with you and force me into playing an excited Dash when I don't want to. (Yes, every one of these things and more has happened.) Now, on to Daring Do. No less than three Daring Do characters showed up after the episode aired. mlp_daring, mlp_daringdoo, and mlp_daringdo. For starters, this is a fictional character in a fictional setting of a fictional setting (@.< Yes, that hurt my brain too). It's like saying Harry Potter exists in the real world. Now, I may or may not be willing to overlook this. I haven't decided yet. As of yet, if she runs into one, she will assume it's just a crazed fan. That's not what peeves me here Now, while it may not be the case '(And I'm sorry if it's not), it appears a good deal like the same issue with the Wonderbolts. Dash is excited over something. She loves the series of books; she's going to be one of those die hard fans of it. And now, it seriously appears people want her to be excited over them. This... Really just tires me out. I'm not going to get on anypony's case, especially since the instances of the character in question might not be as they appear, and since at least one player I know behind one of the characters has been good on other chars. But I'm kinda frustrated, and I really just needed to get this out. Now, on to the good part. If you want to play a Wonderbolt, or any other thing that Dash is generally excited about, '''please ''talk to me'. For Wonderbolts, you can talk to Soarin too! In fact, I reccomend it! @mention me, ask me to DM, and we can talk this out. I don't bite, really Yes, I might say no, or I might not agree with what you want to do. But bare in mind that I'm roleplaying here too. I've gotta keep in mind my own enjoyment first and foremost. I'm willing to work with you though! We can make anything into something fun! But there you have it, my #1 pet peeve of the past year. I may or may not post more. And trust me, there '''are more, and I'm getting tired of just rolling over over when they happen. Category:Blog posts Category:Rant